elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Mist
Roland Mist, also known as The Indestructible Roland, Emperor Yongye, the lich with a screw loose, Mentally Disabled Kid, Wumianzhe, Rolo, The King of Gentlemen, Reformed Playboy, Princess Peach, Father of Ten Thousand Lolis, That Bastard Roland. Roland is originally from Earth, before being reincarnated in Eich. With the aid of the System, he works to change the fate of the world. He is the leader of the Gentlemen Alliance. History Prince of the Mist Kingdom Born to the Mist Family along with his younger brother, Karwenz Mist, Roland was known as a terrifying genius at 6 months old: he was able to talk but he hid that fact from his family. He tried to invent things such as glass and the printing press but was dismayed to learn that they were already invented. He reached Bronze rank by the age of 12, Silver rank by 13 and Gold rank by 14. He reached Legend right before his Demise and awakened his first Soul Imprint 'Son of Light', which is currently still in a "Broken" state. A.D. 1518, when the Beastmen and Demons invaded simultaneously to steal from the prosperous human world, the Mist Country started a full-out campaign against them. Going by tradition, the East battle line is led by Prince Roland while the West battle line is led by Prince Karwenz. At that time, both Princes were only 12 years old. Because of a prophecy and the pressure of the Holy Church, the Mist royalty was forced to hand over Roland to the Holy Church as a hostage, where he trained as a Holy Knight. The corrupted Holy Church later accused Roland of colluding with Demons and wanted to hang him, only for Karwenz to rescue him, resulting in the infamous incident 'Bloodshed of Baine'. A.D. 1520, after being trapped in the capital for 15 months, the rations and supplies were running out. It wasn’t long before the human kingdom Mist Country’s final capital Diffindor was broken through by the human alliance army. Prince Roland led all of the remaining soldiers to fight to their death while Prince Karwenz disappeared completely. That year, both Princes were 14 years old. The Black Hand Baron Roland was reborn under the name Roland Charname. He went to the Mage Kingdom of Arlodant to study magic. During his time there he learned ice magic and necromancy from Harloys and had a partnership with Amelia. When he finished his education he decided to report Amelia's illegal experimentation to the Truth Overseers before quickly leaving. Soon after this, he ended up dying. Team Leader Rolo Roland was reborn again and took on the name Roland Danbouer. He then formed an adventuring team along with Adam, Margaret, Little Red, and Lisa. His young and naive team members accepted it when he named the team the Gold and Beautiful Women Adventuring squad, which they would soon regret. Their team had a strong tendency to anger people stronger than them and as a result had extensive experience at running away. The multiple near death experiences they went through lead to them all having a massive increase in strength. Then, Roland faked his death and turned himself into an undead lich. His friends found what they thought was his corpse and believed him dead. Emperor Yongye Roland took on the name of Yongye. During this time, he became a SemiGod Undead Emperor, the most recent one in history. Roland collected the undead which were still residing in Diffindor and they became the Red Hunting Hounds, an elite unit that followed Roland. Harloys helped him get into contact with numerous other high level undead and they began a massive attack against the living. This event, known as the Yongye Calamity, resulted in the destruction of numerous human empires. Roland's main target was the countries that had betrayed the Mist Country in his first life. The elves were the hardest hit victims. Yongye was well known for his Forbidden Spell, Ice Aeon, which was used to wipe out multiple cities. After the coalition formed by the Holy Church was defeated, it seemed that the destruction of the living was near. After Lisa ended up dying to one of his subordinates, Roland went to the River Styx and retrieved her soul. However, by doing so he was attacked by Ayer and he suffered massive injuries which greatly reduced his strength. At this time, Roland had finished taking revenge, he felt that the attack needed to stop so he decided he needed to "die". Roland ended up leading his former team to him and Adam ended up "killing" Yongye. This marked the end of the Yongye Calamity and Adam was celebrated as a hero. Adam took Roland's phylactery with him and together with Margaret and Little Red, they founded Sulfur Mountain City in the Underground World. Sulfur Mountain City After moving to Sulfur Mountain City, Roland lived as reclusive lich who was regarded as insane as he would often run around committed petty crimes such as stealing lolipops. Here, Roland created the Freedom Gentlemen Alliance. One day, Roland decided to create a new legal system for the city using his knowledge he had back on Earth. Under the new legal system discrimination was illegal and everyone was treated equally regardless of status. This allows Sulfur Mountain City to be a beacon of cooperative living inside the chaotic Underground world where other cities were split along racial lines. This legal system was praised around the world and soon became a model for everyone else. Soon, the Power of Law emerged and Roland gained his Mark of Justice soul imprint. Roland wore a mask became Wumianzhe, the head of the Supreme Court of Sulfur Mountain City. Once Adam decided to retire, Roland helped Adam's daughter Annie establish her authority by crushing the riots and beating back the invasion of Chrome City. Roland (as Wumianzhe) lead the Sulfur Mountain City delegation to Vance City for the Underground Alliance meeting. Roland fraudulently created an item called the Eternal Night Scepter, which supposedly marked the successor of the Xiluo Empire and gave the owner control over the undead. Roland arranged to have this auctioned off after the alliance meeting. During the alliance meeting, Roland took advantage of the rules of voting to get Sulfur Mountain City voted in as a Vice Leader in the Underground Alliance. When the Eternal Night Scepter was auctioned off, chaos engulfed Vance City. During the Chaos, Harloys visited Roland but was captured when Roland called in Adam for help. Harloys was then merged with Greed and became Roland's pet. Then, Shou Nuya summoned a Demon Count from the Chaos Abyss who then attacked Sulfur Mountain City. Roland and his Red Hunting Hounds were able to defeat the demons. After the demon invasion, Roland decided to make Wumianzhe a true God. He took the pieces of Wumianzhe's outfit, which were all high level equipment with a piece of Roland's soul in it, and began the ritual to ascend to become a God. Since Roland did not want to become bound, he wanted to make Wumianzhe a separate entity. During the ritual, he was repeatedly killed by Elisa and then revived by the power of order. Once the power of order had weakened sufficiently, he had his phylactery destroyed and the ascension targeted the pieces of equipment and Wumianzhe became a separate entity connected to Roland. However, the equipment effect of the sword used to destroy his phylactery caused Elisa to end up killing Roland as well and Roland was sent to the Styx for reincarnation. He used the System to create his new body with the Bloodline of the Arbiter and revived in the form of a young child back in Sulfur Mountain City. After meeting up with his friends and getting an age changing ring from Margaret, he set off on an adventure. Revival of the Mist Roland formed a mercenary group called the Absolute Gentlemen Alliance and traveled to the surface world. He arrived at the Auland Empire where the East Mist Communal Country was about to become a subordinate state to the Auland Empire at the enthronement ceremony of the new Emperor Darsos. Roland found Reyne, the princess of East Mist and came up with a plan to help them. Roland found the key to the underwater base where the Auland Air fleet was being built and used it to bargain for East Mist's independence as well as supplies. When the Seafolk attacked the Auland Empire, Roland killed the Nine Headed dragon and used its parts to create the Borealis and traveled north to East Mist. Roland arrived at Diffindor and brought along his undead knights. The people of East Mist celebrated the return of Roland and accepted the undead. The Church of the Holy Light was expelled and the Church of Law became the official religion of East Mist. Wumianzhe used the spell Sinless City on Diffindor and it became a city where everyone could live without persecution and where everyone would be treated equally. Roland soon began rebuilding the military of the nation. Roland also went to obtain new Aurora Knights and came out of the experience with a mastery of ice magic. When the beastmen invaded the neighboring Sleuweir Kingdom, Roland sent his forces to help fight off the beastmen. When the king of Sleuweir surrendered, Roland deposed him and installed Glina as the new queen (though Roland actually ran the country). The beastmen invasion was aided by the Earth Elemental God Emordillican who used earthquakes to reshape the terrain and shatter the defenses. Roland, with the aid of Adam, Margaret, and Camdian, defeated Emordillican and drove him back to the Earth Elemental Plane. Then, Roland returned to the battle at Red Maple city and defeated the beastmen. Roland then traveled to the Earth Elemental Plane to kill Emordillican. While he was there, he met up with old friends from Arlodant. While the Earth Elemental Plane was cut off from the rest of the world, Roland developed the Frigidwinter Earth. After gathering a large coalition, Roland was able to defeat Emordillican in battle. Roland then chased him down and killed him with the aid of the Frigidwinter Earth. Roland organized a large military parade where he showed off the new advanced technology of East Mist. Many large countries placed orders for these military units. The Church of the Holy Light sent an envoy and during their meeting Roland exhibited both the powers of Order and Chaos. Roland declared to the world that the Holy Light can never defeat Chaos and the Church of the Holy Light suffered a huge scandal. Roland then founded the Mist Alliance, with the component states being the East Mist Communal Country, the Sleuweir Kingdom, the Sharal Autonomous Region, the Xiluo Empire, Rhodes Kingdom, and the Northlands Barbarian Tribal Alliance. Personality Roland is loyal to his friends and will do his best to keep promises he makes. However, he will pursue his enemies to take revenge. Neither distance nor passage of time will save his enemies from his wrath. Roland is extremely crafty and has a great mind for strategy and tactics. It has been said no contract can bind him if you try to force him into one because he will be able to find loopholes to escape the bounds of the contract. Roland is also extremely shameless and has no regard for his personal reputation. Furthermore, he is often hypocritical when he complains about other people. Despite being the King of Gentlemen, he is in denial about his own Gentlemanliness. Roland also loves to name things, but he has a notoriously bad naming sense. Relationships Elisa Roland's girlfriend. Formerly known as Lisa, she was in love with Roland (known then as the Adventurer Rolo). before she died, due to a currently unknown mistake caused by Roland. Fraught with guilt over his mistake, Roland ventured into the River Styx, where he tried to take Lisa's newly died (born?) soul back to the world of living. However, the guardians of the River (don't know what they were called) tried to take her soul back from Roland's grasp. In order to fend off the guardians of the River, he sent (teleported?) her soul to a random place far away. After fending off the guardians, Roland was dismayed at the fact that Lisa's soul landed on a place for fire element demons, and had fended off other demons as a half-demon. Failing to recover Lisa's soul, he named the newborn half-demon Elisa, a tribute to the dead Lisa, whose fragments of soul the demon was from. After getting the Marauder Soul Imprint, she took the powers of the Fire Elemental God, becoming a true demon of the Marchioness rank and gaining Lisa's memories in the process. Unlike most demons, who, when they reach a demon noble rank, look at their past life's memories as if watching an old TV show, Elisa was heavily affected by her past memories. Harloys Amelia Karwenz Adam Margaret Little Red Powers and Abilities The System The System is a part of Roland which gives him quests and awards him points which can be traded in for rewards such as levels. It also has a Gachapon which allows Roland to roll for random items. By handling a lot of the backend, it allows Roland to advance much faster than usual. Soul Imprints Son of Light Increases the power of Holy Light used by Roland. Ice Treader Increases the effectiveness of ice magic. Also grants an skill called Frozen Air. Each attack adds a stack of Frozen Air which causes the targets movements to be slowed by 1% and 1 point of frost damage per second. When the movement speed debuff reaches 20% a frozen effect will be inflicted. If the debuff reaches 50% then there is a chance of the target dying instantly from massive loss of heat. Roland has grasped the essence of ice magic which allows his to use the basic ice sculpting technique to manipulate the ice around him to create walls, launch attacks, and many other things. Crown of Undead Increases the power of necromancy. Mark of Justice This soul imprint was obtained by Roland after he created the Power of Law. This soul imprint strengthens law magic. It also allows Roland to deal with matters of law with total rationality. Racial Talents His body can transform into War Angel Form or Sinful Devil God Form. The War Angel form is the embodiment of the power of Order. It grants great power, especially to order based attacks but it requires a huge energy expenditure to maintain. The Sinful Devil God is the Chaos version of the War Angel. Roland is also able to merge the two forms, combining both the powers of order and chaos. This is considered extremely heretical. The Infallible Diffindor The Infallible Diffindor is a Soul World which is formed with the aid of the first three soul imprints of Roland. The Soul World causes the area around Roland to change into a land of ice and snow. The landscape becomes that of Diffindor in the past, before it first fell. The Undead under Roland's command who originally died at Diffindor will be changed into Heroic Spirits, changing their bodies back into their original form as well as granting them a large increase in strength. This Soul World is purely of the support type. While being useless on its own, it greatly enhances the strength of Roland's army. Frigidwinter Earth Frigidwinter Earth causes the area around Roland to become a world of ice. It has a maximum range of 136 meters, in a sphere and ignores all barriers. All that enter will suffer ice damage which is impossible to mitigate, even for gods. In addition, the ability Death Chill will cause ice damage as well as reducing the target's ice resistance. Roland's ice magic is greatly strengthened inside Frigidwinter Earth and the mana cost for his spells is almost nothing. Frigidwinter Earth utilizes the powers of creation which will allow it to affect even the Goddesses of Order and Chaos.Category:Gentleman